The Poems of Symphonia
by sherbetkiss
Summary: "My son, My wife. The fun, My life." Kratos' Depression. The first poem in this series of one-shots. Yuan's Heartbreak, the second poem is now up! Mithos' Wrath is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Tales Of Symphonia: Kratos' Depression.

**So, I felt like writing a poem of Kratos, his feelings of losing his family and stuff. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Dont own ToS.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

My son,  
My wife.  
The fun,  
My life.

The innocence of him,  
The beauty of her.  
My greatest sin,  
The memory a blur.

The monster inside,  
The vengeance waiting.  
My family died,  
All of them fading.

The angel within,  
Desperate to break free.  
The pains begin,  
Lock the door and throw away the damned key.

The love of my miserable life,  
Gone again.  
Someone just hand me a knife,  
Possibly with a chain?

The pain I feel,  
The guilt I am.  
Her squeal,  
Damn...

His face of happiness,  
When he was on my shoulders.  
His genuine little giggles,  
My son, my soldier.

His small hands pointing to the sky,  
Trying to speak.  
His sad cry,  
A tear running down his cheek.

His soft little murmurs,  
As we gaze at the stars.  
His lips curling at the corners,  
Permanent scars.

Walking up the last stair,  
To Martel's Chapel.  
I know that hair...  
He was locked in battle.

His swordsmanship was good,  
Exceptionally masterful.  
And there he stood,  
Swinging his sword.

Standing there in shock.  
It keeps you alive to know,  
That your only son,  
Is still alive...

* * *

**Please review :) Might do one for Yuan or Lloyd or all MAIN characters (no side characters eg. Chocolat. Sorry). Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Yuan's Heartbreak

Yuan's Heartbreak

**Here is the second poem! Yuan's Heartbreak. It might not be as good as Kratos' poem but I did try :) Hope you like it! ❤**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. If I did, Yuan would be with Martel forever ❤**

* * *

Her long green hair,  
Her emerald orbs.  
Her beauty is rare,  
All for me to absorb.

Her sweet smile,  
Her loving eyes.  
We'll never be apart for more than a mile,  
Watch as time flies.

Her love for the earth,  
The plants, the trees!  
The way they give her mirth,  
The way she wishes to be free.

Her love for her brother,  
Her sympathy for people.  
They never had a mother,  
Yet they were still strong.

Her strength, her power,  
She is wise for her young age.  
Gentler than a flower,  
A youthful sage.

Her walk is more like a dance,  
Gliding along the floor.  
Her shy glance,  
Warms me to my very core.

Her lips upon mine,  
Like little butterflies.  
Shivers down my spine,  
A sweet, lustful surprise.

The way her tears flowed down,  
As I asked her for her hand.  
Looked like she could drown the town,  
Just like I had planned.

When she said yes,  
I took her in my arms.  
Oh Goddess, Bless!  
Her beautiful womanly charms.

The war that raged,  
It seemed we would never have our life.  
I don't want to stay forever engaged,  
I want you to be my wife.

They way her eyes stilled,  
As she slowly slipped away.  
I want to be killed!  
My life turning grey.

But I guess we'll never be happy Martel,  
I'm an angel now.  
I hope you don't mind,  
That I still have my vow...

* * *

**There we go :) Next is Mithos. After Mithos it might be Colette. :D **

**❤Kitty❤**


	3. Chapter 3 Mithos' Wrath

The Poems of Symphonia: Mithos' Wrath

* * *

**Here is Mithos' poem :) hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you to all of you that have posted! I really hope that you enjoy this one! I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ToS**

* * *

Hey big sister?  
Why are we hated?  
Who is this blue haired Mister?  
Is this the man you've dated?

Hey big sister!  
Look over here!  
Look at this man muttering but a whisper!  
Is that... A tear?

Hey big Red Head Man!  
Why are you crying?  
Did you want to hear my plan?  
Oh! Look at that bird flying!

Hey Kratos sir?  
Can you teach me the way of the sword?  
You don't have to concur,  
I will give you a big reward!

Is it like this?  
Or is it done like that?  
I'm sorry for the miss,  
I'm sorry for being an annoying brat.

HAH! I HAVE GOT IT!  
KRATOS! I MASTERED THE TECHNIQUE!  
I did it, little bit by little bit!  
Wait? This move is unique?

Wow! Thanks!  
Kratos! Yuan! Sis!  
I'm now higher in the ranks!  
Eww! Don't give me a kiss!

Why are we running away?  
We should be fighting!  
We are not their prey!  
We are not there for delighting!

Big sis!  
Look out!  
D-did he miss?  
A lot of doubt.

The blood on the floor,  
Your ragged breath.  
Burning me, to my very core.  
As you come closer to death.

B-big sis?  
Why did it have to end this way?  
What did we do to deserve this?  
Are we just... clay?

I will bring you back,  
Mark my words!  
Then I shall attack.  
Angels listen! We are your Lords.


End file.
